futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Philip J. Fry
Fry redirects here, for other Frys, see Fry (disambiguation). Philip J. Fry I (born August 9, 1974, Brooklyn, Old New York, New York) was a native to the 20th century who was cryogenically frozen in the year 1999 and resuscitated in 2999. He became a delivery boy for Planet Express. Personality Fry is generally very lazy at work, and spend most of his time in the office sitting on the couch, watching TV with a beer. He even sometimes misses delivery missions due to his laziness. Fry is sometimes very immature and gets into tight spots frequently, from which Leela usually rescues him. Early Years Fry was born in 1974 in a hospital in the Old New York borough of Brooklyn. In his youth, he dreamed of being an astronaut, but motion sickness prevented him from training to do so. He often played basketball with his older brother Yancy, and like participating in breakdance competitions. In his high school years, Fry drank nearly a hundred cans of soda a day, resulting in three heart attacks. He also played video games every day, except the day his eyes bled. He attended Coney Island Community College, but dropped out. ("The Luck of the Fryrish," "Fry and the Slurm Factory," "Mars University") Near the turn of the new millenium, Fry was working as a delivery boy at Pannuci's Pizza in Manhattan. It was during a prank pizza delivery that he found what would become his pet dog, Seymour. The two became very close, and Seymour rarely strayed from Fry's side until New Year's Eve 1999. ("Jurassic Bark") December 31, 1999 On New Year's Eve 1999, Fry made a delivery to Applied Cryogenics in Times Square. En route he discovered his girlfriend Michelle was cheating on him. His bad mood was only compounded when he discovered the pizza was for an "I.C. Weiner" (later revealed the call is made by a 1000 year younger nibbler). Toasting to "another lousy millenium," Fry suddenly found himself falling backwards into an open cryogenic tube. The door locked shut behind him, set to defrost in a thousand years. The police department offered to search for Fry, but his parents felt it would be a waste of taxpayers' money. Unlike his parents, Fry's brother missed him terribly, even naming his son after him. Seymour also missed Fry; he waited for him outside of Pannuci's Pizza until his death at Fifteen in 2012. ("Space Pilot 3000," "The Cryonic Woman," "The Luck of the Fryrish," "Jurassic Bark") December 31, 2999 After he Awakened on december 31, 2999, Leela tried to equip Fry with a career chip, but Fry, unwilling to be a loser delivery boy again, ran away. He met Bender in the line for a suicide booth, which he mistook for a phone booth, and they were chased in to the underground ruins of Old New York by Leela, who, already disillusioned with her job, joined Bender and Fry in becoming a job deserter, leaving her job with Applied Cryogenics. The three went to visit Frys great great great.... Nephew Hubert Farnsworth, who gave them jobs at his company Planet Express, using the job chips of his former crew, which were kept in an envelope labelled "Contents of Space Wasp's Stomach". Life in the 31st century Fry lives with the Bending unit Bender and works for his great, great, great... grandnephew at Planet Express, a delivery company. Through his time at Planet Express he falls in love with his friend and captain Turanga Leela. Though she rejects him at first, over time her resolve weakens. Fry also briefly embarked on a relationship with his co-worker Amy but ended it when he thought things were getting too serious. Weird Facts It turns out Fry is his own grandfather ("Roswell That Ends Well"), thanks to the accidental death of the man he thought was his grandfather (at Fry's hands), and Fry sleeping with his own grandmother. This accounts for Fry's unusual brain wave patterns, which render him immune to the evil influence of the brainspawn. Family Tree Philip J. Fry--+--Mildred | Yancy Fry, Sr.--+--Mrs. Fry | +---------+---------+ | | Philip J. Fry Yancy Fry--+--unknown | Philip J. Fry II Category:Characters